1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns highly conductive, extrudable compositions of 6-nylon and carbon black, a process for the preparation thereof and highly conductive filaments and fibers prepared therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrically conductive carbon black for the preparation of conductive fibers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,962. Carbon blacks processed for improved electrical conductivity are commercially available.